


& i've been burning for you, baby, since the minute i left

by Nightblaze



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, kate is just thinkin about her relationship with chess, post act 1 but before act 2, this is sad i meant for it to be cute but then it turned sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblaze/pseuds/Nightblaze
Summary: It wasn’t nothing.Kate thought about this often. Wondered if Chess knew that it wasn’t nothing, too.
Relationships: Chess/Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	& i've been burning for you, baby, since the minute i left

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll write a happy watt fic. it wasnt today<3
> 
> shoutout to @nixs-shitty-writing on tumblr for writing some chess/kate/eva hcs and inspiring me to spit this fic out !

It wasn’t nothing.

Kate thought about this often. Wondered if Chess knew that it wasn’t nothing _ ,  _ too.

The feelings started years ago, long enough ago that it was hard to remember a distinct  _ before _ . Kate couldn’t pinpoint the first time her heart had threatened to burst when Chess walked into a room. The platonic and the romantic blended together. It was new. Kate had other friends, had crushes on other girls, but none of them were Chess. Nothing else was like what she felt for Chess.

And it really felt like it had been the same for Chess.

Moments where their hands touched for a moment longer than strictly necessary turning to Chess holding her hand absentmindedly while doing homework or reading a book. Naps on the bus to and from cheer competitions, Chess’s head on her shoulder while Kate blasted music through her headphones and stared out the window to ignore Cairo’s smirks and Annleigh’s pointed refusal to look at them. Cuddling on the couch while they watched a new rom-com or horror movie.

One night, maybe a week after Chess was discharged after her parents found out about her pain meds, Kate was driving them to that stupid student athlete banquet the school hosted every spring. It was the first time they’d been alone in what felt like forever and the air was thick with unsaid words.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kate had finally asked, keeping her eyes on the road. It was just an excuse not to look at Chess.

“I thought you would hate me,” Chess said softly. Kate had never heard her sound so uncertain or defeated. “I thought you would leave me.”

The car pulled to a halt at a red light and Kate finally risked looking at Chess. She was fiddling with the zipper on her jacket and faced forward. “I would never,” Kate said, reaching her hand across the center console in case Chess would take it. “I could never.”

Chess didn’t even look at her hand, just pursed her lips like she didn’t believe her and stayed silent. Then, “The light’s green, Kate.”

So that was that. They pretended to act normally when they hung out, but it had all changed. No more casual touches. No more shared looks and laughs that nobody else could understand. 

Kate ached for her. Ached for her now more than ever as she looked down at her grave. A cold and heavy stone as the last monument to the most important person in her life, now gone forever. If she tried hard enough, she could feel the ghost of Chess’s hand in hers, her head on her shoulder, their legs tangled together while watching some mediocre film.

It was something.

It had to have been something.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @mightymightytigers on tumblr...send me hcs, fic prompts, or just chat!!


End file.
